The present invention relates to a method for calculating an optimized trajectory of a component part. The invention further relates to a computer program package for executing such a method. The invention also relates to a control device which executes such a method, and also a production machine, in particular a press having such a controller.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Presses are used diversely in industrial manufacturing in order to process component parts, in particular sheet metal parts, for example for the manufacture of body panels in the automobile industry. Production machines, in particular presses, are for the most part loaded in automated fashion. The loading of the production machine with a component part takes place by means of a holder, where the holder accepts the component part and inserts it into the production machine. The same holder or a further holder removes the component part again after the production process has taken place in the production machine.
In particular in the case of presses the problem arises during the automated insertion of the component part by means of a holder that the component part can only be inserted into the press within a narrow area. In order to prevent a collision of the component part with the press, in particular the press tools, a suitable trajectory is required. Such a trajectory must be regularly created manually prior to loading the press with the component part. To this end geometric parameters of the press and where applicable further parameters are employed as boundary conditions for calculating a trajectory by means of a simulation program. In order to improve a simulated trajectory, the trajectory has been modified by qualified personnel. An improvement in the trajectory is however laborious and requires experienced and qualified personnel.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to provide a method for automatically optimizing the calculation of a trajectory.